


Wounded

by Leaves_Crown



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Time, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Making Love, Mutual Pining, Sweden - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8831074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaves_Crown/pseuds/Leaves_Crown
Summary: After Otabek got injured, Yuri has done his best to stay in touch, but he barely gets a response now. Hurt, he departs for Sweden, where Victor and Yuuri are working on an ice show. When they tell him who is joining for dinner tonight, Yuri panics.





	1. Meeting

Yuri looked at the old man shuffling into the bus and got up to offer his seat.

Why did Victor and Yuuri have to stay so far from Stockholm’s city centre anyway?

Perhaps he should have declined their invitation, but that would have resulted in more anxious phone calls about nonsense. There had been way too many of those lately. Their latest topic was him supposedly not eating enough fruit.

The bus slowed. Yuri glanced at the stop’s name and jumped off, startling a lady who was walking her dog. He checked the map on his phone. Two streets from here.

He had been in Sweden for a week now, and it had steadily grown colder. Not that he wasn’t used to dark skies, but he would have preferred some sunlight. He walked over a bridge and glanced at the water. Most birds had migrated southwards at the start of autumn, but he spotted a little boat with coloured flags. He snapped a picture and continued walking.

It had been a while since he had seen Victor and Yuuri. Secretly, he looked forward to having dinner with them. Apart from with his coaches and fans, he had little contact with others nowadays.

Not even…

Before he knew it, he had his phone in his hand again and stared at Otabek’s profile picture. The last photo on his account had been posted four months ago. It showed a tree in summer. That was all. It told Yuri nothing, except that he had been alive four months back. Yuri put his phone in his pocket.

He could still vividly remember how that sloppy newcomer had crashed into Otabek as they did their warm-up for the Skate Canada short program. Both he and Mila had jumped up from their seats in front of the TV. Otabek had not gotten up by himself and had been carried off the ice. Yuri had frantically tried to get information on his condition and been on the phone for hours. He had been about to buy a ticket to Canada, when he got word that Otabek had regained consciousness.

Since then, everything changed between them. He had respected the doctor’s recommendation of rest and refrained from sending too many messages. Instead, he had waited until Otabek would ask him to come. That had never happened.

Where they had been in touch through calls and apps almost daily before, Otabek now only responded late or with nothing more than a few words. Yuri had tried to cheer him up with funny movies and asked when he could visit. The response had been less than lukewarm.

Maybe Otabek had decided to pursue another career and did not want to be reminded of ice skating anymore. Yuri scoffed. He should not have offered friendship then.

“Yurio! Hey, Yurio!”

He looked up, only to see Victor waving enthusiastically from a third-floor balcony.

Yuri contemplated turning back, but Victor would only pursue him and drag him upstairs.

About to ring the bell, so they could buzz him in, he was surprised to find Yuuri at the front door.

“Hey, come in.”

He wanted to say something biting about Yuuri’s apron, but stopped himself. He wasn’t fifteen anymore.

“Thanks.”

“Oh, Yurio has manners now?” it sounded happily from above.

Yuri frowned. “Is he in one of those moods?”

“He is,” Yuuri said. “But I like him like that. So, you’re not going to do anything to spoil it, are you?”

Though Yuuri smiled, there was an edge to it. Yuri was warned to behave.

As they climbed the stairs, Yuri watched the Japanese skater from behind. He still wore those goofy glasses, but looked more sure of himself than when they had first met. They were about the same height now. Yuri wished that he would grow for just a little longer so he could look down on him in the future. He grinned at his own childish thought.

Upstairs, Yuri changed into a pair of slippers as Victor hung up his coat.

“Who is cooking?”

“Yuuri is,” Victor told him.

“Victor is teaching me to make borscht.” Yuuri smiled and Victor caressed his neck.

Pretending he hadn’t seen it, Yuri headed to the cosy living room. “Whose house is this anyway?”

“A friend of mine,” Victor said. “Signe has done the choreography for Yuuri’s last short program.”

“Have a seat,” Yuuri gestured at the yellow couch. “You want anything to drink?”

“Yeah, a beer.”

Both men stared.

“I am eighteen now,” he said, piqued. “It’s legal in Sweden.”

“Only drinks under 3.5% until you’re 21,” Victor remembered. “We have any of those?”

“I think so.” Yuuri kissed Victor’s shoulder and disappeared to the kitchen.

Annoyed, Yuri sat down on the large couch and switched to Russian.

“What are you two even doing here?”

“We’ve been asked to set up an ice show.” Victor looked a little surprised. “Isn’t that why you’re here too?”

“Nah, came to get inspiration for my next routine. Mila suggested it.”

Yuuri returned with his beer and a glass of orange juice for Victor. Of course, Victor had to caress his hand before he returned to the kitchen.

“How are you, Yurio?” Victor asked.

“Fine.”

And suddenly that playful look was gone. “Are you?”

“Yeah. I just won the World Championship. What do you think?”

“That you’re lonely.”

Yuri crossed his arms. “Don’t be stupid!”

That only earned him a raised eyebrow. Victor calmly drank from his juice and put down the glass.

“It’s not healthy to live like that. Trust me, I know.”

“You were the top skater for years, must have been doing something right,” Yuri grumbled.

“But I wasn’t happy. Not like I am now.”

“And all that because of him?” Yuri asked.

“Yes,” Victor said simply.

Yuri took a sip from his beer. Victor’s words unnerved him a little. He had always thought Victor partly regretted not sticking it out longer as a skater. Yet, he looked so ridiculously content that he could no longer believe that.

“Otabek had a rough time,” Victor said.

“I bet he had,” Yuri said sullenly.

“I am not talking about the injury. He had a rough time because of you.”

Yuri stared at the older Russian. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“He did not want to hold you back as you got to the top of our profession. That’s why he did not talk to you much.”

“Much? You mean at all!” Yuri bit his lip and regretted showing it irked him. He stared hard at the window. It was almost dark outside.

“He’ll be here soon.”

Yuri’s face turned quickly. “What? Otabek?”

“He heard you were coming and asked if he could stop by,” Victor said. “He’s going to be part of our show.”

And suddenly Yuri felt panic rush over him. He veered off his seat. “I’m going.”

Victor frowned. “I thought you’d be happy.”

“Happy? Why would I be?! He wanted to be friends and for the first time I…” Yuri clenched his fists. “He just threw it away like I was nothing!”

Yuuri had appeared from the kitchen, looking alarmed. “What’s going on?”

“Did I ask you to invite him? Did I ask you to invite me!?” Yuri yelled, in English again.

“You came because you don’t want to be alone,” Victor said. “Why not hear him out?”

Before Yuri could reply, the doorbell rang.

“He’s here?” he whispered, sounding younger than he was.

“Please sit down and…”

Yuri did not listen. He kicked off his slippers and hastily put on his shoes. Then, he yanked open the door and rushed downstairs.

His eyes widened when he met Otabek near the first floor, but he continued running before the other man could say anything.

Out of the flat, he ran, not wanting to hear Victor yelling from his balcony again. Only when he was at the bridge again, Yuri slowed down. Cold pierced him and he realized he had forgotten his coat. This meant he had no phone or even his wallet, as they had been inside his pocket.

He would have to go to their house again to grab his things, but could not bring himself to take even one step in that direction. Instead, he remained awkwardly on the bridge.

The wind tugged at his hair. He was being ridiculous, wasn’t he? Why should he make such a fuss over someone who did not want to be in touch with him anymore?

He knew why, even if this was the first time he admitted it to himself.

“Yuri.”

That voice.

Yuri turned back. Otabek looked at him with concern as he held out Yuri’s coat. Those eyes enthralled Yuri as always. Why did he have to be so ridiculously handsome?

“Take it.”

Pretending he had not heard, Yuri stared at the water. He did not want Otabek to see how unsettled he was.

“I am sorry, Yuri. For everything.”

“A bit late, huh?” He shrugged. “You could have simply told me you didn’t want to do anything with me anymore, instead of letting me make a fool of myself. ”

“A fool? How?” Otabek sounded genuinely surprised.

“Sending you messages that were not welcome. Having me wait like an idiot for you to recover. Burning candles and….” Yuri trailed off, not wanting him to know quite how anxious he had been about Otabek’s health.

“Is that how you felt?”

Yuri spun back. “What do you care?”

“Of course I care.”

That made Yuri scoff. “Then why did you not talk to me?”

“I didn’t want to be a burden to you.”

“That’s what Victor said. Sounds like a dumb excuse.”

“It is not an excuse. I could barely walk, while you were winning medal after medal.”

“So you were jealous?” Yuri sneered.

“No. I did not want you to see me like that. I was afraid you might become fearful of skating if you saw what could happen. You needed to be free of distractions.”

“Well, it did distract me, okay?”

Otabek said nothing, making Yuri glare at him.

“Look, our friendship is over. The end.”

He reached for his coat, wanting to snatch it away, but his hand trembled. Otabek spotted it and dropped the coat as he pulled Yuri into an embrace.

“Let me go.”

Otabek just held him, warming him with his own body.

“I don’t want you in my life,” Yuri whispered.

“I want you in mine.”

“Don’t lie.” It sounded weak, even to Yuri. He wanted so much to believe that Otabek was telling the truth, but his pride had been wounded, and so had his heart.

“Do you think I didn’t miss you?” Otabek whispered.

“I don’t fucking know. Did you?”

“You were in my mind constantly.”

And then Yuri clung to him, burying his face in Otabek’s chest. He closed his eyes, taking in his scent. The only thing he wanted was for Otabek to need him again.

Tenderly, the taller man caressed his hair. “I’m sorry, Yuri.”

“You’d better be.”

“You’re cold.” Otabek made as if to pick up his coat, but Yuri embraced him tighter.

“Yuri, I…”

“Don’t leave.”

Rubbing his back, Otabek laid his cheek against Yuri’s hair. It made Yuri feel warm, then hot. He put a hand in Otabek’s hair and tilted his own head. The other’s lips now landed on his neck, right where Yuri wanted them. He moaned, pressing himself closer.

“Yuri?”

Finally realizing what he was doing, he pulled back. How stupid to let himself go like that!

Scared, he looked at Otabek. If he would reject him now, Yuri would die of embarrassment. He glanced behind him, wondering if he should run away after all.

Otabek put his fingers on Yuri’s chin, startling him.

“I won’t.”

“Won’t?” Yuri was nonplussed. “Won’t what?”

“Leave. Not again.”

Slowly, Otabek moved his face closer, giving Yuri time to step away if he wanted to. Somehow he never did.

*

And thus, Yuri Plisetsky had his first kiss on a bridge in Stockholm. Exhausted by pent-up emotions, it took a moment for him to start enjoying it, but then Otabek’s tongue slid against his own. It set him on fire in ways that he had never thought of before.

When they broke the kiss, he stood there dazed as Otabek picked up his coat and draped it over him.

“Let’s get back to their apartment,” Otabek suggested. “I don’t want you to get sick.”

As in a dream, Yuri followed him through the streets. Somehow the world seemed quite changed.

Back inside, Victor and Yuuri fussed over him, but, for once, it did not irk Yuri in the slightest.

During dinner, Otabek laid his hand on Yuri’s knee for a few seconds. For the first time Yuri understood why Victor and Yuuri always seemed so happy when they touched each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you think that Mila suggested Yuri should would go to Sweden because she knew Otabek would be there, you would be absolutely right ;)
> 
> Come and say hi on my Tumblr, if you like; leavescrown


	2. Supporting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos for the first chapter. I didn't expect this story to be so popular, but am happy people enjoyed it. Hope you like the continuation as well.

The wind was cutting, even though the winter sun lit up the road. Yet Otabek rode on without grumbling. At the end of his journey, Yuri waited. That was worth all discomfort.

Otabek smiled at what had happened last evening. After he had flown into Moscow, Yuri had called and urged him to set his alarm as early as possible. He was just as eager to see him as the other way around.

How different from a few months ago.

Otabek had almost severed their bond forever by making the wrong assumptions. He still couldn’t believe he had been that stupid. Even as he rode his motorcycle on this quiet road, he winced at the thought of never being close to Yuri again.

Only a few more minutes and he would have Yuri’s lithe body against his own. Yet, Otabek knew he would have to be careful. This time, Yuri was the one who had been injured. Not as badly as Otabek had been, luckily. It had not even happened on the rink, but in the Plisetsky country house, as he had climbed a ladder to get apples for his grandfather.

A cold gust of wind hit Otabek as he took a turn to the right.

Since he had left the freeway, he had seen few cars or signs of habitation. Yet, now he passed a farm, then another. Soon houses stood closer together. A dog barked and people stared at him as he passed the central square of the village. Probably, few strangers visited. 

“A little beyond the gas station,” Otabek mumbled, remembering Yuri’s instructions.

There.

The house was bigger than most and looked better kept. Yuri must have used some of his earnings to pay for repairs. A wide garden surrounded it, though the winter had removed any green.

Otabek parked his motor next to the fence and locked it, though he very much doubted anyone would steal it in this rural area. Yuri must have heard him, but did not appear at the door.

Instead, as he was putting away his helmet, Yuri’s grandfather came out.

“Good afternoon, sir.” Otabek rushed up to greet him.

“Good day to you.”

Despite the importance the older man held in Yuri’s life, Otabek had never interacted much with him before. He was glad for the opportunity to do so now.

“How is Yuri?” Otabek asked, taking off his gloves.

“The doctor said he should not walk for at least another week.” The old man sighed. “She said the same last week, but he did not listen, and that made his ankle worse. Please take that into account.”

That sounded just like Yuri. “I won’t encourage him to walk. I don’t want him to get hurt.”

The old man paused. “You hurt my grandson when you stopped talking to him.”

“I know.” Otabek looked down. “That was not my intention. I thought it would be for the best.”

“He sets great store by your friendship. I hope you will respect that from now on.”

“I will.” Otabek nodded. “He is important to me too.”

“Good.” Finally, the man smiled. “Let’s go in then, before he gets too impatient.”

Otabek took off his shoes and placed them next to Yuri’s red sneakers.

“Would you like some tea with honey and milk? I read that people from your country enjoy that.”

“I thank you. That is very thoughtful,” Otabek said.

“I’ll get you some, you go see Yuratchka. He’s upstairs, first door to the right of the stairs.”

He hurried up, for Yuri was not the only one impatient for their meeting. When he reached the room, he took a deep breath and knocked.

“Come in!”

Opening the door, he was greeted by the sight of his boyfriend in a cute, blue shirt with matching jogging pants. Yuri sat on his bed, books and magazines strewn around him. His face lit up when he saw Otabek and he spread his arms in welcome.

Rushing over, Otabek embraced him. It always felt particularly good to pull Yuri close after a time of separation.

Soft, warm.

Otabek closed his eyes to enjoy this quiet moment to the fullest.

Yuri smiled when they broke apart. “Congratulations on winning the Sofia Trophy!”

“I wish you had been there to give me competition,” Otabek said, leaving a soft kiss on Yuri’s hair.

Otabek’s score had smashed that of the other skaters. This had not been unexpected, since most at the very top did not usually participate in this tournament. He had always wanted to go to Bulgaria though and did not regret it.

“You have to tell me all about it,” Yuri said, gaze glued to him. “I watched of course, but how was Sofia?”

“Beautiful. The people were very friendly. I got you a souvenir,” he summarized, handing Yuri a little paper bag.

Eagerly, the blond skater removed the tape that kept it close and took out his present. “This is the cathedral you sent me a photo of, isn’t it?”  
“Yes, the Cathedral Saint Alexandar Nevski.”

Yuri brought the fridge magnet closer to inspect it. “Pretty.”

Before, Otabek had never bought souvenirs, but Yuri loved that stuff. Since Otabek had started buying them for him, his collection of magnets had grown fast. A few of them lay on his desk. Otabek recognized the Eiffel Tower and the Colosseum. Another looked like a Japanese castle, while he did not know what the huge tree was meant to represent.

“Say, do you want to go to the roof?” Yuri asked, carefully putting the magnet back into the bag. “I’ve had it with this room.”

Otabek arched an eyebrow.

“Come on,” Yuri pleaded. “The doctor is exaggerating. I can walk a little.”

“No. I will carry you.”

“What? I’m not…”

Otabek eyed his bandaged ankle. “You’re injured. Do you want to mess up the rest of the season for yourself?”

Yuri crossed his arms, but said nothing.

Not seeing the use for more discussion, Otabek reached out and picked him up.

“Hey!”

“Don’t worry, you’re not heavy.”

“That’s not the problem! You’re carrying me like… I’m a princess or something.”

“I can carry you as if you were a cat. Would you prefer that?”

“Funny.” Yuri managed to keep his arms crossed, but did not struggle.

Holding his precious cargo, Otabek kneed the door to open it. Though Yuri had grown since they had become friends, he was still slim and easy to carry, even when they headed up the stairs to the roof.

On the roof was a little hut, made of wood instead of concrete. It had been used as an extra accommodation for guests.

“My grandfather built it for my mother when she was a kid,” Yuri said quietly. “She enjoyed having her cousins over, and they would sleep in here.”

“Your mother?” Otabek repeated. He put Yuri down on the comfy couch that dominated the space. It was chilly, so he plugged in the electric heater and turned it on.

“They would all sleep on a large matrass. My grandparents threw it away after she died.” Yuri caressed the couch as if it was the matrass that he was reminiscing about. “The only thing left of her in this room is that painting.”

Otabek walked up to the painting of a white cat playing with a ball of yarn. It was cute, not too realistic, but still much better than anything he’d ever produced.

“I like it.”

“Yes?” Yuri seemed to hesitate for a moment. “Would you like to see a picture of her?”

“Of course.”

Yuri smiled when Otabek sat down next to him. He produced his phone and scrolled through his gallery. “Ah, here.”

On it was a woman with light brown hair, about as old as Otabek was now. She wore a traditional  
red dress and ribbons in her hair. Otabek looked from Yuri to the picture. “Same nose and eyes. Was she like you in character as well?”

“My grandfather said she was stubborn,” Yuri replied.

“So, that’s an affirmative.”

Yuri gave him a look and then swiped to another picture. His mother was a little older there, and held a tiny baby.

“That’s the last picture we have of her.”

Otabek stared at it for a while. Yuri’s mother did not look at the camera, but at her little son as she caressed his cheek.

“She has love in her eyes for you.”

Yuri said nothing, but put his hand on Otabek’s for a brief moment.

“Oh, I forgot,” Otabek veered up. “Your grandfather was making us tea.”

He hurried down the stairs again, only to meet the older man on the first floor. Otabek took the tray with the pot, sugar and cups from his hands. “Thank you.”

“Did he cheer up a little?”

Otabek nodded. “He showed me photos of his mother.”

That made Yuri’s grandfather swallow. “I thought they were all in Saint Petersburg.”

“They are on his phone. He must have scanned them from the originals.”

“I am happy to hear that. Thank you.”

He bowed his head. “I am honoured by his confidence in me.”

Otabek returned to the little roof house. Putting the tray on the floor, he poured them both some tea and sat down next to Yuri.

“My grandfather has been practicing with this tea since he knew you were coming,” Yuri said.

“I thank you both for your hospitality.”

Yuri laughed. “You’re so polite.”

They sipped from the tea, happy to be in each other presence again. With Yuri, somehow, Otabek could relax. This despite him being his greatest competitor. Or perhaps, because of it.

Yuri did not place him on a pedestal or looked to him to represent anything but himself. Instead, he understood his struggles, hopes and dreams.

Grateful, he laid his hand on Yuri’s back.

His boyfriend shuddered at the sudden touch.

Concerned, Otabek looked at him. Something had changed.

“Are you okay?”

Yuri’s fingers touched his chest.

“Didn’t you miss me?”

“Of course.”

“You’ve barely touched me yet,” Yuri caressed him through his shirt.

“You’re injured.”

“My ankle is. Not the rest of me.” Leaning in, Yuri’s lips met his.

Otabek closed his eyes, deepening the kiss. He did not want to hurt Yuri, but he could at least indulge himself for a moment.

Yuri sighed into it, hands moving over Otabek’s back. One slid under his shirt, eager to touch skin. Pressing closer, Yuri shifted. A soft sound left his lips and Otabek realized it was a grunt of pain. Annoyed with himself, he pulled away immediately. Yuri had been too alluring and he had forgotten about his ankle.

Insecurity temporarily subdued Yuri’s fiery personality. He looked up with an expression that made Otabek melt. “Don’t you want more?”

“I do, but not now.”

Yuri shook his head. “Okay, yes, the injury, I know. But I mean, in general.”

“I desire you,” Otabek admitted. “I thought that was obvious.”

A blush coloured Yuri’s cheeks, but he tried to keep his voice steady. “Yeah?”

His failed attempt at indifference was adorable, but Otabek managed to hide his amusement.

“Of course, but I don’t want to rush things.”

“Why?”

“We don’t have to hurry.”

Yuri moved away a little. “Have you been with many people?”

“Not many.”

“Who? You never told me you were seeing anyone.” Yuri frowned.

“One was before we became friends.” Otabek gently laid a hand on his shoulder. “The other…didn’t last long.”

Yuri shrugged his shoulders and looked away.

“What is it?”

“Nothing.”

He knew Yuri well enough. “Tell me.”

“I… I never…”

“You’ve never done it?” Otabek suggested.

Yuri glared at him. “You think that’s stupid?”

“No. It makes me happy.”

“Don’t make fun of me. As if you’d like to be with someone who knows nothing! What if I mess up?”

Otabek pulled Yuri into his arms. He waited with speaking until some of that tension had left Yuri.

“I’m happy because I want you for myself. And it’s not true that you know nothing. You always make me feel good.”

“What do you mean?” Yuri asked softly.

“Kisses,” Otabek said. “Making out. You’re a natural. No need to worry.”

A frown appeared. For a moment, Otabek expected him to say something cutting, to mask for his own discomfort.

“You’ve always been so nice to me.” Yuri said, surprising him. He took Otabek’s hand and kissed the tips of his fingers. “I want to do something for you. Something nice. Can you think of something?”

Affection and desire rippled equally through Otabek, but he pushed back the latter. 

“I would like some advice.”

This clearly delighted Yuri. He was usually surrounded by people older than him, so he would not often be asked.

“On what?” he asked eagerly.

“I try to find sponsors for my country’s team. Since I am the most high-profile skater, I should be the one helping the others out, but I am not good at it.”

“We’ll solve that problem.” Yuri’s eyes twinkled. “Today.”

“Eh… we will?”

“Your problem is social media. If they see you have lots of followers, they will line up for you.”

“I don’t have that many… true.”

“Yeah, I wonder why.” Yuri took his own phone. With a few quick finger movements he produced Otabek’s page. “You only posted one picture this month and it’s of a motor wheel. Must be very interesting for motor freaks, but your ice skating fans won’t care less. Luckily, you have a secret weapon.”

“I… do?”

“Me.”

Before Otabek could ask for clarification, Yuri lay his head on Otabek’s shoulder and snapped a selfie of the both of them. He typed away for a while and posted the picture on his own account.

“Here, I told them to visit your account for the follow-up picture. Get your phone.”

A little out of his depth, Otabek followed his instructions. Yuri’s arms went around his neck and he placed his lips on Otabek’s cheek.

“Are you sure…? Everyone will know.”

“They won’t know. They’ll guess, which will make it more interesting,” Yuri mumbled against his cheek. “Now, take the picture.”

After obeying, Otabek gave him his phone. 

With a look of triumph, Yuri posted the picture. “Social media problem solved.”

Within seconds, the response came. Otabek watched with growing surprise how the amount of notifications exploded.

“No answering them yet.” Yuri snatched away his phone when Otabek began to type. “Let them speculate.”

“Isn’t that rude?”

Yuri rubbed his bandage with much ostentation. “It’s ruder to ignore someone who is injured.”

Smiling, Otabek kissed his shoulder. “I apologize.”

“You better….oh!”

Lips on Yuri’s neck, Otabek sucked the skin. It was the first sensitive spot he had found on Yuri and he made sure to always attend to it when they were alone. Yuri’s fingers slid through his hair. He arched himself, giving Otabek better access.

Before this could escalate into something more, Otabek left a last sweet kiss on his nose and then shifted. He let Yuri rest his back against his chest. Caressing his hair, he pulled him closer, hugging him from behind.

“This is nice.”

“Beka?”

“Yes?”

“I want to do it soon,” Yuri whispered.

“You mean…?”

“I mean sex... with you.”

Otabek closed his eyes. Surely, Yuri did not realize the effect these words had on him. To hear him say that was almost too much. How good it would feel to finally have Yuri naked, opening his legs for him and letting him thrust inside.

He tried to will these thoughts away, but it did not help that Yuri was this close. 

“When I’m healed, we can take a weekend off. Spend it somewhere together,” Yuri suggested.

“I would like that very much,” Otabek said quietly.

Yuri turned back, so he could glance at his face. “I don’t know much about it, but I want to be close to you like that.”

“We won’t rush anything. If you are not quite ready, I have no problem with that.”

“Thanks,” Yuri let out. “But I’m getting a little impatient.”

“And we wouldn’t want that,” Otabek said with a smile.

“That’s right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I raised the rating because of Otabek's fantasies here and because I was going to have to do it anyway for the next chapter. 
> 
>  
> 
> **Next time:**
> 
>  
> 
> Yuri is ready.


	3. Joined

Otabek had heard about Minako Okukawa in passing. He had been thoroughly impressed by the movies he watched of her old performances online. Katsuki Yuuri still trained with her sometimes and Victor praised her cocktails.

He had never heard Yuri mention her, until he told Otabek that she was choreographing a dance for him. It was a way for him to blow off some steam after having been bedridden by an injured ankle.

Curious, Otabek had eagerly accepted his invitation to come and watch him dance in Japan.

The theatre was old, but Otabek had felt at home since he sat down near the podium. A long history of dance and art had made it Minako’s favourite place to perform. She beamed with pride when Yuri was announced. Otabek’s heart beat faster. The people around held in their breaths as well. Loads had come only to see Yuri Plisetsky perform the contemporary dance piece.

Yuri stood frozen, moving only when the music has begun, as in figure skating. Otabek knew the music. One of his Deejay friends had made a remix of it. It sped up, but Yuri kept up effortlessly. People clapped wildly as he twirled and leaped into the air.

Otabek’s lips parted. Yuri was stunning. Dressed in tight black pants and a simple crop top, he was incredibly sexy. His hair had been tied back in a ponytail. It seemed like it had grown longer still. Perhaps he would be able to sit on it now. Otabek closed his eyes, indulging in a fantasy of Yuri naked with that long hair cascading around him.

Sitting in the front row, one of the few foreigners amongst all the Japanese people, Otabek would have stood out even if he had not been a famous skater. People whispered about him and pointed. He barely noticed. His eyes were fixed on the young Russian landing a difficult jump with grace. Otabek wanted him so much he could taste it.

The music swelled, and Yuri spiralled through the air. He moved as he did over the ice: Elegant, strong.

Yuri lifted off, did a split and turned the landing into a bow. People jumped to their feet, cheering and clapping.

But Yuri hadn’t finished. He jumped down the stage and went straight for Otabek. Startled, he stood up. Eyes on him, Yuri took his hand. With care, he kissed each of his fingers. Their eyes met. A shiver ran through Otabek’s body at the look in them. He did not even hear the excited shouting.

“Yuri!”

“I’ll prepare myself for you. Katsuki’s sister will drive you there.”

“There…?”

But Yuri had spun around, ran back onto the stage for one final bow and disappeared behind the curtains.

Otabek stood there, gaping.

All attention now focused on him, but his mind was still with the young dancer.

Did Yuri mean what Otabek thought he meant?

Oh, if only. He longed to have him, could barely stand it anymore.

When the world around him finally came back into focus, he saw some people smile or snap pictures. A few sent jealous looks.

It all hit home. Yuri Plitsetsky, world champion and followed by more than a million people on his social media accounts, had chosen Otabek to be his first lover. It was incredible. Shaking himself out of it, Otabek made his way through the sea of faces, and was the first one at the exit.

Outside it was too warm for his sweater, even though the sun had set a while ago.

“Hey Otabek.”

A woman leaning against an old truck raised her hand in greeting.

“Yes, m’am?”

“I’m Mari, Yuuri’s sister. I will bring you to Yurio.”

Otabek nodded solemnly. “Thank you.”

He got into the passenger’s seat. Right in time, for some of the audience had followed him out of the theatre and already started taking photographs again.

“You’re a good skater,” she said, driving off.

“Thank you, Katsuki-san.”

She shrugged. “My brother says you are. You skated with him in Sweden, right?”

“We did a few shows together. I hope to work with him again.”

“You’re very polite. I like Yurio, but he’s nothing like you.”

A smile formed on Otabek’s lips.

Katsuki Mari took her time, stopping to buy trays of juice for the family onsen and talking about local history. Otabek guessed this was to give Yuri more time to prepare. He was too polite to urge her to hurry up, but he couldn’t wait to take him in his arms.

They left the town behind and soon trees replaced houses. Curious, Otabek put a hand on the car window. When Otabek thought of a forest, he imagined the mountains and clear lakes of home.

This was different. The trees stood much closer to each other and he saw nothing past them. Suddenly, Mari turned the car onto a smaller path. Yuri was close, somewhere amongst these trees.

“Have you eaten yet?”

For a moment, Otabek did not know how to answer this simple question. His mind had been too preoccupied with Yuri. “Sorry?”

“I asked if you’ve eaten since you arrived in Japan.”

He shook his head. “I forgot about it.”

“I can understand that. I’ve seen what his performance does to those watching.” Mari smiled. “Don’t worry. Yuri has made sure there’s food waiting for you.”

“That’s good to hear.” Otabek was pleased. A few years ago, Yuri would not have thought of such a thing. Whenever they met after a long separation, the blond would rush at him and start a long rant about something or other. Otabek always had to make sure he would get what he needed himself. Now Yuri had matured a little, thinking more of Otabek’s needs. The rants still happened though.

“It’s an old forest,” Mari said. “Has been here for thousands of years. They wanted to build a train track a few decades ago, but something always kept them from it.”

Otabek nodded. He wouldn’t mind exploring by daylight some time.

“Here it is.”

He looked up. A small clearing left just enough space for the one-storeyed wooden house. Normally, he was never nervous when he was about to see Yuri, but this was different. He looked from the house to Mari and back.

She laughed. “You’d best not keep him waiting.”

“Yes. Thank you.”

He took off his safety belt and opened the car door. A light burned inside the house, but the curtains blocked his view. Mari drove off as he made it to the front door. Should he knock?

When he touched it, it gave way, so he took off his shoes and walked in. Soft music played, luring him towards the main room.

“Yuri?”

There was no answer, but a meal had been laid out on the low table. He knelt down in front of it, but refrained from eating, thinking it impolite. Yet, the vegetables smelled so good and he could not wait to stuff himself with the rice.

“You can start.”

His head snapped up. Yuri’s voice had come from behind the screen that separated the room into two parts.

“Go on,” Yuri urged impatiently. “I’ve already eaten.”

Otabek took up the pair of chopsticks, but stared at the screen. What was Yuri doing there? And more importantly; what was he wearing? Perhaps, he was naked already, waiting for him to eat before asking him to come over. It made him take a large bite.

Though the food was delicious, he could not focus on it with Yuri being so mysteriously hidden. He had to force himself not to get up and peek around the screen.

“Are you thirsty?” Yuri asked.

“What….eh…I guess.”

“Would water be all right?”

“Sure.”

And then he appeared. Otabek’s mouth fell open. Gone was the simple, sexy black outfit of his dance. Instead, he was wearing a red kimono robe with black embroidery. Beautiful clips held his hair up and the black coal around his eyes finished the look.

His eyes devoured Yuri as he walked over and poured him water from a decanter. It was unbelievable how fast he could go from one look to the other, and managed to be so stunning in each.

Otabek’s hand reached out and touched the small of Yuri’s back. The robe felt silky to his fingers, but he was far more interested in what lay beneath the fabric.

Yuri stepped out of his grasp. “Eat first.”

This sped him up even more. Without taking his eyes off Yuri, who still stood near with the decanter, he rapidly took bite after bite.

The Russian smirked at this, but Otabek didn’t mind. He would soon have him be as riled up as he was. When he finished, he put down the chopsticks and got up.

Just as he was about to pull him close, Yuri stepped away from him again. Otabek frowned, wanting to touch him now.

Yuri shook his head. “A moment.”

Otabek had never spent much time in Japan himself, but Yuri had and it showed in the quick way he rolled out a futon. When he had finished, Yuri came closer.

“It’s too warm, isn’t it?”

Not waiting for an answer, he tugged at Otabek’s sweater. “Take it off.”

He did so, and arched his eyebrow.

“Sit down.”

Otabek did as he was bid. Folding the sweater, he watched mesmerized as Yuri loosened the cord of his robe, showing more skin. “There’s nothing underneath.”

“Nothing?” Otabek repeated breathlessly.

“Nope.”

Yuri began to undo the clips that held his hair up. One after the other and taking more time on each. Locks of hair began to fall down as his gaze remained on Otabek. After the fifth, he couldn’t take it anymore. His hands grabbed Yuri’s hips and he pulled him on his lap. Before the blond could protest, Otabek was kissing his neck, shoulders, everywhere his lips could touch. His hands roamed underneath the robe, finding that Yuri hadn’t lied. He wore no underwear and there was no further barrier to Otabek squeezing his ass.

“I’ve prepared myself,” Yuri whispered near his ear.

Otabek’s eyes grew wide. “You mean?”

He lifted up the fabric that covered his ass.

“Can I…?”

“Yes, Beka.”

Gently, Otabek first massaged the area around Yuri’s entrance. Yuri sighed, eyes falling close, no longer as in control as before. Using his index finger to circle around it, Otabek then pressed in slightly. Yuri’s hole was slick and took it in with ease.

Otabek’s heart beat faster. He must have done that while he ate. If he had known that Yuri had been putting his own fingers inside him just behind the screen, he would not have been able to control himself long enough to finish his food.

His middle finger slid into Yuri as well, and he noticed it then. Yuri was still too tight to be taken. He glanced at the younger man in his lap. It would not do to say it bluntly. Yuri did not want to seem clueless, even though he knew Otabek was aware that he was a virgin.

“What did you use?” Otabek asked.

Yuri reached back and produced a flask of oil. It looked expensive. Again, done to impress.

“Can I see?”

Reluctantly, Yuri let Otabek’s free hand take hold of it.

“Smells good.”

“Yes?” Yuri asked.

“Nice choice.”

Yuri relaxed a little and Otabek only now realized how tensed up he had been. His own nerves had blinded him to it before.

He knew Yuri well enough though; praise would be working best.

“You are so sexy to me,” he whispered, leaving a kiss on Yuri’s shoulder. “I don’t know how you always look so stylish.”

“Yuuko helped and…ah!” He moaned when Otabek’s fingers spread inside him.

“And…?” Otabek teased.

“I’m…. ready… you don’t need…to…” Yuri let out.

“But I want to.”

“Why? You can already fuck me.”

Those words made Otabek even harder than he was before. Of course he could take off his pants and just thrust inside, but that would hurt Yuri. There was no way he would ruin his first time like that. He withdrew his fingers, smeared more oil on them and continued to stretch him open.

Moans filled the room and Otabek took care to press deeper, searching for that special spot inside him. Yuri’s body shook. Russian words fell from his mouth and his nails dug into his boyfriend’s back.

Withdrawing them, Otabek undid the button of his own pants and unzipped himself. Freeing his erection from his underwear, he let out a sigh. Yuri gasped, realizing that it would not have been comfortable to have that inside him without good preparation.

“Can you?” Otabek asked, wanting to give Yuri more control.

Yuri looked bewildered, until he saw the flask in Otabek’s hand. “Oh. Yes, sure.”

Rubbing the oil warm between his hands, Yuri then slide a tentative finger over Otabek’s shaft.

“Yuri…”

Encouraged by his throaty voice, Yuri gripped him with his entire hand and began to move it up and down. Though he was still very focused on doing it right, Otabek enjoyed it nevertheless. Yuri was experiencing all kinds of new things today.

“Is it okay?” Yuri asked.

“So good.” He closed his eyes and nuzzled Yuri’s hair. “I want you.”

“Okay.”

Before Otabek knew what was happening, Yuri shifted and put the tip of Otabek’s cock inside him.

Yuri’s head fell back as he began to lower himself down on Otabek.

“Easy!” Otabek let out, as he saw Yuri bite his lip. He grabbed his hips to prevent him from pushing down further. “No need to hurt yourself.”

Confused, Yuri met his eyes.

Otabek lay his hand on a cheek. “You don’t have to do everything by yourself, Yura. We’re lovers now.”

“It doesn’t feel good?” Yuri asked.

“Oh, it does.” Otabek desperately tried to stop from moving deeper into Yuri’s tight heat. “But it needs to be… good for both of us. Agreed?”

Still hesitant, Yuri nodded.

“Good. Now, lie down on your back, okay?”

Again, a tentative nod.

Otabek gently laid Yuri down on the futon and moved on top of him. To ease his anxiety, he left kisses on his cheeks and neck. Yuri began to open up in a way less forced from before. His legs spread further and his arms came around Otabek’s neck.

Again, he entered him, but did so slowly, allowing Yuri time to adjust. Yuri shifted, looking uncomfortable, but Otabek realized it was because his head was resting on one of the remaining clips in his hair. Otabek took it off and dropped it next to the pillow.

He pushed further, enjoying the feel of Yuri around him. “So fucking good,” he murmured, as much to reassure as because he simply wanted to state the truth.

“Beka.”

“You okay?”

Yuri nodded, hesitation gone.

Otabek pulled back and moved in again. Finally, it was happening.

Though his body just wanted to move, he still took care to watch Yuri’s reactions, wanting to catch any sign of discomfort or pain. Yuri showed none. Pro-active, as usual, he tried to find a rhythm with Otabek’s movements.

“If there’s anything…” Otabek started.

Yuri scraped his teeth over Otabek’s neck. “Harder.”

Encouraged, Otabek thrust deeper into the younger man. They both gasped, Yuri’s back arching. Otabek had never seen anything this beautiful as Yuri was now. He wanted to possess him, claim Yuri as his. His last concerns melted away at Yuri’s eager meeting of his thrusts. Instincts more ancient even than the forest that surrounded them took over.

Yuri trembled, moaned, scraped his fingers over Otabek’s back. His shoulder hit the flask of oil as Otabek shoved him further over the futon. He shoved it to the side impatiently and kissed Yuri’s mouth.

Such a different kiss from any they had shared before. They both panted against each other and they had to break it off to be able to catch air.

Otabek badly wanted to release inside him, but he wanted to see Yuri come even more. His hand found Yuri’s erection.

“Otabek…nnn!”

Yuri shuddered, spilling over Otabek’s hand. A red blush had spread all over his pale skin and he was panting erratically. Otabek loved this fascinating creature even more than he had before.

“You’re…. Beka….I…”

He wasn’t sure what Yuri wanted to express exactly, but he looked so pure in this one moment. Enchanted, Otabek shoved in one more time and orgasm hit. Bliss, as he had never known it filled him.

Lips against Yuri’s neck, he breathed, trying to catch himself.

“You were stunning.”

“Yes?” Yuri asked, a flicker of vulnerability before a smirk appeared. “You’d best feel honoured.”

Otabek smiled and indulged him. “I’m so lucky.”

“I know.” Yuri tried to pull a smug face, but instead couldn’t help but smile too.

Sitting up, still a bit out of breath, Otabek touched Yuri’s ankle. “Feeling better?”

“Ready for the ice again.”

Otabek held up his ankle and kissed it reverently.

Enjoying the attention, Yuri put his arms above his head. Still in that open kimono robe, with his hair loose around him, he gave him an inviting look. Otabek already desired him again.

“Once more?” Yuri asked.

“In a bit.”

As Otabek wrapped him in his arms, wanting a few quiet moments before they would start again, Yuri closed his eyes contently. “Can’t wait too long.”


End file.
